


Tricky Questions

by orphan_account



Series: My NHI!verse fics [7]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Comic Con, Gen, NHI!verse, Questions, about charlie's death, based on real life, tricky questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gilbert was behind that tricky question about Charlie at comic con?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Questions

“Ok, next question?”  
It was comic con, the long awaited event of the year where nerds and geeks of all kinds could come together and celebrate their love of Supernatural, maybe even meet the stars! In one of the halls, an excitable crowd was listening to a panel led by some of the writers and the cast. While they had been good natured so far, it was time for questions and their pleasant demeanour could change in an instant.   
“You there!” said Jeremy Carver as he pointed a dark skinned girl who had her hand up. Unlike the other visitors, she wasn’t in any kind of cosplay and if he didn’t know better, he’d say she looked almost bored. Of course, that was ridiculous, because this was comic con and who could be bored at comic con?   
“Me?” she asked, gesturing at herself. He nodded and signalled for some helpers to pass her a mike. He wasn’t sure, but the man standing next to her, wearing large sunglasses along with his Dean cosplay, looked strangely familiar. As he stared at them, he noticed him pass the girl a scrap of paper that she read over once before slipping in her pocket. Odd.  
“Ok, my question is this,” she said into the mike. Her voice echoed throughout the room. “Given the long history in supernatural of women being killed to further male plot lines, why did you find it necessary to kill off Charlie?”   
Oh dammit. He was screwed.   
The crowd instantly roared their approval and it took them almost a minute to settle down before he could answer.   
“Um well…” he began. “I don’t have a great answer… People die on this show and we just have to go where the story takes us…” The rest of what he was going to say was drowned out by booing from the crowd. The girl who asked the question looked mildly bemused but rather smug. Damn girl, pointing out that he sucked at writing. Even the cast looked like they were enjoying it and he was pretty sure he heard Jensen telling Misha that no he was not allowed to throw his water.   
When the crowd still wouldn’t settle down, he was forced to leave so that the panel could continue. He tried to ignore the cheers as he walked off  
****  
That evening, Gilbert walked his little sister back to her apartment.   
“Good work Rose,” he said, patting her on the head. “You read out that question just like I asked.”  
“Duh,” she replied. “If I hadn’t you wouldn’t have bought me my ticket and then I’d never get to see that hot Charlie lady.”  
“Clearly you’ve got your priorities right,” laughed Gilbert. “Anyway, see you tomorrow, I’m going to go home and write more tricky questions for future panels!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I just thought it would be funny if Gilbert had got the girl to say that thing as a way of getting back at Jeremy that's all.


End file.
